Si yo fuera un chico
by Mrs. Inadaptada
Summary: Si yo fuera un chico... Tú, ¿me seguirías queriendo?


_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>—¡Menma, tu novia, la rarita, te llama!<p>

—Hinata. Su nombre es Hinata —Menma masculló, bajando de las escaleras.

Kushina bufó, indiferente. Le pasó el teléfono a Menma y volvió a la cocina, quejándose. Su hijo no debió de haberse hecho novio de una chica tan rara como lo era Hyūga Hinata. ¡Se le iba a pegar lo raro y nunca volvería a la normalidad!

Menma tomó la llamada e ignoró lo que su madre estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Sigues ahí? —mamá Kushina tal vez la espanto con su gritos.

—Uh-uh —respondió ella—. Sigo aquí.

—Te he dicho que me llames al celular.

—L-Lo siento, es que, se me acabo el saldo.

Menma se dio cuenta de lo débil que se escuchaba su voz. Ahogó un suspiró y rascó la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Sabes que no quiero ser brusco, pero sabes como es mi madre y…

—¿Ha? N-No, no es eso. Kushina-san tendrá sus razones.

"Unas muy locas razones".

—¿Necesitas algo? —fue al grano.

—Ah... Yo... Yo...

—¿Aja?

—Yo...

—Podrías decirlo rápido —musito, sonando desesperado.

Le molestaba aquel aspecto de Hinata, siempre trabándose con las palabras y no siendo directa. En algunas ocasiones le había gritado y a causa de esto ella se había asustado por su temperamento.

—M-Menma-kun.

—¿Hm?

—Si yo fuera un chico... Tú, ¿me seguirías queriendo?

—...

—...

—...

—¡G-Gomen! ¡N-No me hagas caso! ¡Soy una baka! ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen por preguntar algo así! O-Olvídalo. ¡Adiós!

Naruto pasó por allí y miró con curiosidad la figura cerca de la cocina, rodeada de un aura oscura que hasta los mismos demonios saldrían huyendo.

El rostro se le pintó de purpura.

—¡Mamá, hay que llamar a un exorcista! ¡Hay espíritus malignos en nuestra casa!

—¡Idiota, es tu hermano!

—¡Con más razón!

* * *

><p>Hinata tenía miedo.<p>

Había mantenido la mirada en el suelo y no la subía para nada, sólo para saludar. Desde el inicio de la jornada se sentó con Sakura e Ino y no se movió de ahí. Ni siquiera cuando Ino le dijo que Naruto y Menma habían llegado levantó la mirada para darles los buenos días —como de costumbre— a los gemelos, entre ellos, su novio.

El cuerpo no dejaba de temblarle y sus músculos estaban rígidos. Por desgracia ella estaba situada en el asiento delantero de Menma y por más que le pidió al sensei cambiar de lugares, éste dijo que no.

Hinata sudó, nerviosa, podía sentir el aura negra alzarse por encima de ella.

—A-Ah… Chicos —Uchiha Obito sonrió, nervioso—. ¿Q-Qué tal si abrimos las ventanas para que algo de brisa entre? —preguntó a todos que estuvieron de acuerdo con él

—Creo que lo he echado a perder... Como siempre —confeso Hinata a sus amigas.

—Qué Menma reaccione así no es tu culpa.

—C-Claro que lo es —Hinata levantó la cara del lavabo y con los ojos fijos en la rubia—. ¡Y-Yo le hice esa estúpida pregunta! E-Es obvio que él actúe de esta manera cuando su novia le hace preguntas de este tipo. ¡Soy una baka! ¡Una gran idiota! ¡Ahora él me odia! Lo sé. ¡Estoy segura que ahora está buscándome para terminar conmigo y decirme que he sido la peor novia de todas y la más rara por andar preguntándole eso! ¡S-Soy tan idiota! —empezó a golpear su cabeza con la pared.

Sakura e Ino temieron cuando la pared comenzó a agrietarse.

—No sé por quién sentir pena —soltó Sakura—. Por Hinata o por la pared.

* * *

><p><em>«—Si yo fuera un chico... Tú, ¿me seguirías queriendo?».<em>

—Uzumaki, deja de mirarme —ordenó Neji, con un tic en el ojo al sentir la intensa mirada de Menma en él.

—No te miro por gusto —gruñó.

La pregunta que Hinata le hizo ayer lo dejó en un estado de shock incluso peor que cuando entró al baño a los 14 años y vio que Ero-sennin depilarse las piernas.

En toda la noche no había dejado de repetirse la misma cuestión, también se vio tentado a llamar de vuelta a Hinata y hacerle repetir la pregunta y verificar si sus oídos habían escuchado bien. Pero ella no le contestó. ¡Ni siquiera le saludó hoy! Intentó hablar con ella, pero Hinata se fue corriendo con Ino y Sakura al baño, dejándolo a medio pasillo.

Su coraje subió hasta al tope y se fue a buscar al primo amargado de Hinata para... Para... Para...

¿Para qué había venido a buscar a Neji?

"Para darte una idea de cómo sería Hinata si fuese un chico", le respondió el pensamiento.

Él tragó saliva.

Los ojos de Neji eran aperlados, como los de un ciego. No tenían ningún otro matiz salvo el gris opaco; los ojos de Hinata no serían así, tendrían el ligero color lila. Como los tiene actualmente. Sin cambios, con sus pestañas largas y negras... Sí, luciría afeminado, peor lindo. El cabello sería negro, negro azulado, corto. Corto; Hinata tendría el cabello corto, como cuando estuvieron en la secundaria… ¡No era como si él creyera que fuera un chico! Sólo qué, el corte no era de lo más femenino, ¡tampoco insinuaba que Hinata en la secundaria fuese masculina! Sólo su corte era neutral, ¡sí, neutral! Si ella fuera un chico así sería su cabello. La piel seguiría siendo la misma. Las manos un poco grandes y los dedos largos. Sería algo bajo, no tan alto como Neji, pero seguiría siendo pequeño a comparación suya. Dudaba qué su actitud cambiara pese a ser del sexo opuesto así que no le extrañaría que se sonrojara —sobre todo si él estaba presente—. Orejas pequeñas, labios un poquito gruesos pero sin quitar su brillo; en el cuerpo, plano en el pecho —no sería tan fornido, pero si cuidaría su cuerpo—; el busto grande desaparecería y la parte beneficiada sería otra...

—¿Uzumaki? —el rostro de Neji era un poema.

¡Si Menma le seguía mirando le daría un puñetazo!

"Si Hinata fuese chico es obvio que no sería como Neji. Algo en lo físico coincidiría, pero no en todo".

»Él tendría la misma imagen de debilucho, frágil; un enclenque que usaría una chaqueta demasiado floja; el que se dejaría golpear por otros con tal de no meterse en problemas o por querer salvar a alguien; el que compartiría su almuerzo con otro idiota que se le olvido el suyo; el que se moriría de vergüenza en tener que quitarse la playera en público; el que se sonroja cuando alguien lo mira por mucho tiempo o dice algo bochornoso; el que se taparía los ojos si mirará una revista porno; el que sería un fiel amigo a quien lo necesita; el que se comportaría como un caballero con las chicas; el que protege a los que quiere; el que se esfuerza por correr más rápido en una carrera o el que quiere llegar hasta lo alto de la cuerda...

»Sí, ése sería Hinata si fuese un chico.

—Gracias Hyūga, fuiste algo de ayuda.

—¿Eh? —exclamó, desconcertado.

Para cuando quiso responderle a Uzumaki, éste ya se había ido.

—Hinata... ¡Esto ya es absurdo! —Le quitó la cachucha a la morena—. ¡Deja de esconderte de Menma!

—¡Pero!

—Se me haría exagerado si por algo tan tonto él decidiera romper contigo —dijo Sakura—. Él muere por ti.

—Sakura, es que... ¡Es que lo he echado a perder, ¿n-no lo ves?!

—Bueno, admito que no es nada lindo preguntarle a tu chico si él te querría si fueses del sexo contrario, pero... ¡Mírate! No eres un chico, eres una chica. No tiene por qué enfadarse.

—¿L-Lo crees? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¡Claro! —sonrió—. Además, ¡si alguien tiene la culpa es Ino por prestarte _esos_ mangas!

—E-Ella solo quiso compartirme lo que le gustaba.

—¡Oh, ¿en serio?! —Sakura pellizcó las mejillas de Hinata.

Ella se quejó infantilmente.

—¡S-Sakula-chan...! I-Itai.

Haruno dejó de pellizcar las mejillas de la morena.

—Como sea, no podrás esconderte de Menma. Cuando las clases terminen estoy segura que irá contigo y se comportará como siempre. Ya verás.

—N-No estoy tan segura.

—¿Por qué lo crees...? —abrió los ojos cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Una mano se puso en el hombro de Sakura.

—Sa-ku-ra —siseó la figura oscura detrás de ella—. ¿Puedo hablar con mi novia en privado?

—¡H-Hai! —Sakura se alejó, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Y-Yo tengo algo que hacer... ¡Chao!

—¡Sakura...! —gritó Hinata, pero cuando quiso escapar, alguien le atrapo de la mano.

—Tenemos que hablar —mascullo Menma, llevándosela.

"Va a romper conmigo", fue el pensamiento de la chica asustada.

Llegaron a la azotea y Menma cerró con seguro la puerta. Ella se quedó en el centro de todo, jugando con sus dedos, tronándolos una y otra vez.

Menma dejó de ver la puerta para darse la vuelta y mirarla.

—Hinata...

—¡G-Gomen!

—La respuesta es sí.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró la figura de Menma desde arriba, por el susto se puso de rodillas para hacer una exagerada reverencia en caso de que éste se enfadase con ella.

—¿Eh?, ¿eh?

—T-Te estoy diciendo que sí...—masculló, con el ceño fruncido—. Si fueras un chico... Yo... Yo te querría. Igual que ahora.

—¿Eh?

—¡Deja de mirarme con cara de idiota!

—¡G-Gomen!

—Tsk, tú sí que eres rara —gruñía Menma, pellizcándole las mejillas a Hinata que se quejaba.

* * *

><p>—Por cierto, ¿por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?<p>

—¿Uh?

—Ya me escuchaste.

—Ah... Pues... Yo —bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

Menma agrando sus ojos ante la posibilidad de que Hinata...

—¿No será que tú en verdad...? —dejó la pregunta a medias.

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando Menma la empujó y se colocó arriba de ella. Se sonrojó al extremo cuando los dedos de su novio fueron directo a los botones de su blusa, desabotonándolos sin titubear.

—¡¿M-Menma-kun?! ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué haces?!

—Compruebo que seas una chica.

—¡P-Por supuesto que soy una chica! ¡N-No hay necesidad de que me quites la blusa!

—No nos hará ningún daño confirmarlo.

—¡M-Menma, en serio, no! ¡K-Kya! —gritó cuando el viento frío chocó contra la carne desnuda—. M-Menma...

Él suspiró con alivio al ver los pechos de Hinata bajo el sujetador blanco que portaba. No había duda. Hinata era chica. Ninguna operación plástica podría hacer un par de senos perfectos como esos.

100% naturales.

—Menma-kun —los sentidos del chico se crisparon ante la vocecilla de ella—. ¿P-Podrías...?, ¿podrías quitárteme de encima? —preguntó Hinata, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la posición en la que se encontraban.

También estaba temblando porque tenía frío y el viento en la azotea era helado. Si mantenía su pecho a la intemperie pescaría un resfriado.

—¡¿Uh?! —exclamó ella, con los ojos totalmente abiertos cuando el rostro de Menma quedó muy cerca del suyo.

La cara se le tiñó de rubí y el corazón latió a mil.

—¿M-Menma?

—Para cerciorarme de que seas una chica también tendré que checar allá abajo...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡M-Menma-kun, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Soy una chica! ¡N-No necesitamos llegar a estos...! uh... ¡Ah...! ¡M-Menma!

* * *

><p><strong>Pregunta del mes:<strong>

Si tú fueras un chico, ¿tu novio te seguiría queriendo igual? ¡Claro, si tienes uno!

¡Esperamos tu respuesta!

* * *

><p>Sonrió infantilmente al teclear en su laptop.<p>

_Miembro: _Hinata Hyūga.

_Edad: _16.

_Vicio: Jonjou Romántica._

_Estado: _Feliz~.

_Número de mensajes: _198.

**Respuesta a la pregunta del mes:**

Si tú fueras un chico, ¿tu novio te seguiría queriendo igual?

**Respuesta: **Sí. Él me seguiría queriendo. Incluso si fuese un chico.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Ah... ¡Por nada! —cerró con suavidad la laptop y miró a Menma.

Él entrecerró los ojos; demasiado sospechosa.

—¡Iré por unos bocadillos! —Dijo de repente, saliendo de la habitación.

Sonrió a Menma para no levantar sospechas.

—A-Ahora regreso.

—Claro —murmuró.

Hinata se perdió por el pasillo, él corrió hacia la cama donde ella había estaba, riendo, escribiendo y sonriendo como boba.

Abrió la computadora y puso la contraseña.

Nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber la contraseña de Hinata.

"Contraseña", pensó.

El fondo de pantalla apareció y el rostro de Menma se congeló por un momento.

¿Qué hacía _allí, _la imagen de dos chicos increíblemente afeminados, besándose como fondo de pantalla en la computadora de su inocente novia?

Le dio clic a la pestaña minimizada de abajo.

Casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

"¡Bienvenido al foro Felizmente _ukeadora_ del _yaoi_!

El lugar perfecto para compartir nuestro amor hacia el _yaoi_. Contamos con todo el contenido que tú te puedas imaginar:

**Fotos.**

**Fics.**

**Manga.**

**Anime.**

**Actualizaciones.**

**Diario de una fujoshi.**

**Concursos y mucho más".**

Dio más abajo y se topó con algo realmente interesante.

**Pregunta del mes:**

Si tú fueses un chico, ¿tu novio te seguiría queriendo igual? ¡Claro, si tienes uno!

**Respuesta: **Sí. Él me seguiría queriendo. Incluso si fuese un chico.

Posteado por: _Hinata Hyūga_ hace 2 minutos, 28 de junio, 20XX.

—Maldito sea el que invento el _yaoi_.

* * *

><p>—Hinata…<p>

—¿Sí, Menma-kun?

—Si yo fuera una chica, ¿me querrías?

—¿E-Estás diciéndome que no eres un chico, Menma-kun?

—¡Joder, no! ¡Sólo te estoy haciendo una pregunta!

—Pero, ¿por qué me la haces ahora?, ¿acaso tú...?

—No soy una chica.

—Pero...

—¡Ven aquí para _mostrarte_ que no soy una chica!

—P-Pero, Menma-kun, mis padres están en el piso de abajo.

—¿Y?

—S-Siempre s-supe que eras un pervertido de closet.


End file.
